


roll with the changes

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank thinks how far he and Jenny have come since their first meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	roll with the changes

Every now and then, Frank looks at Jenny and he can't believe how far they've come from their first meeting. 

Then, they stood toe to toe in the police station, mutual distrust and anger between them. Her fury at being picked up by a deputy and summarily being brought to him had radiated from every pore; his frustration at the supernatural being very much truth hadn't been far behind. She'd stood in front of him, casual clothes, hair pulled back, wrath melting to wariness and he'd asked her a question. 

"Are you in or out?"

She'd hesitated only briefly before she nodded. 

"In."

Today, she stands before him again but everything about her is different. Her jeans and shirt have been replaced by a dress that's long and slinky, a shade of off-white that she's already muttering will be a bitch to keep clean, yet the only thing that sparkles brighter than the tiny diamanté accents on the bodice is her smile. The boots she had been wearing on their first meeting have been replaced by a pair of what he's reliably informed are ballet flats - Macey and Abbie had tried to talk her into something fancier but Jenny had insisted she'd still wanted something she could run in. 

And yes, he'd teased her mercilessly when he'd heard that, just to see the blush on her cheeks. 

Her hair is loose today, curling around her shoulders just begging to be touched and he does so carefully, loving how that touch makes her smile widen even more. "You look amazing," he tells her and she reaches up to straighten his cravat. 

"You don't look so bad yourself," she tells him, and he laughs because he's still in a suit, albeit a fancier version of what he would usually wear. 

"Remember the first day we met? I asked you a question." She frowns a little and he touches her cheek, asks her again. "Are you in or out?" 

The frown vanishes like mist in the morning, replaced by that smile he's fallen in love with. "In," she says. "Definitely in."

"Well then." He extends his elbow, grins down at her when she loops her arm through his. "Let's get married."


End file.
